Under My Skin
by ANGELHINATA18
Summary: His Majesty Ywach is after Ichigo Kurosaki, his son born in darkness. Ichigo finds something that was ment to be hidden, never to be found-much less worn and it's crawaling under his skin barreling deep and getting harder and harder to shake. Making Ichigo its home. He's blacking out every full moon and his emotions are driving him to do things he would never do.
1. Prologue

**Since my last werewolf fanfic went so well, I decided to do another. Compleatly differnet, If you have kept up with Bleach anime, then you know who the new characters are. ENJOY**

** Ookami-werewolf**

* * *

Black Fur Pelt

A mother would do anything for her kids and Masaki Kurosaki was no different. Sitting in the bathroom, she'd just found out she was pregant with Isshin's baby. The love of her life and the man she was going to marry soon. Isshin accepted her; demons and all, though he knew she wasn't human, and it's impossible to turn a human into what she was. She placed her hand over her womb and wept. She was scared. Masaki didn't know if the baby would survive let alone turn out like her or human and her damons went further than then the one inside her; His Majesty was going to find out sooner or later and she couldn't let that happen. He hatted humans like they were a plague and in his eyes they were. Always taking what they want with no regaurd or care about what it affected. To protect her family, her normal life-I would do anything. Even lose my life in the process.

* * *

**YHWACH'S POV**

Masaki's blade sliced threw my fur pelt cleanly like it was butter. It was slow and it was painful. The bitch had poisoned me with wolfs bane and was know doing the unthinkable to I, Yhwach- the King of Ookami's. My blood runs threw her veins! All of there veins! She is my child! Masaki breaths for me! She is a tratior! Skinng a wolf alive was like defanging a snake. In the world of the supernatural I would be stripped of power, but not my title. I am the King! The wolfs bane raced threw my veins like lightning leaving me in a parolizing agony and stealing my thoughts away. My mouth was open in a frozen tortured cry. The only movement came from the women above me as she skinned me a live. Masaki's bright orange hair was drenched with her blood, but that gave him little satisfaction. Her heart was still beating strong despite the blood loss and until it stopped and was being devoured by him-his wolf would never be satisfied. Did she think I didn't know about that damn human she's marring! Before I fell into unconsciousness I vowed retribution. Masaki will pay in blood, with her life, make her fucking family's life a living hell. With sickinging glee I hope that kid in her survives the birth. Masaki's blade stilled suddenly. I could since her fear her dread and I laughed inwardly. That's right, I know bout your pregnancy too you bitch. I can smell it!

* * *

**MASAKI'S POV**

NINE MONTHS LATER

From Isshin's care, I layed comfortably in our bed together. His head layed lightly on my swollen stomache getting kicked in the face from our baby boy. My hands played in his hair absently as I thought that I couldn't be happier with anyone else. At the moment we were picking baby names. Any day now my little boy would be born. Isshin and I have been so preoccupied with my health. He's been worrying over me like I was a sick puppy for thease past nine months. Trying to make sure the baby and I was comfortable and tending to my every need. Especially when I needed to shift during the full moon. We were really blessed so far. The pregnacy was a normal human pregnancy. Cravings, hormones, morning sickness; everything. The baby was even okay during the full moons too. Isshin's even hopeful that the birth will go just as smoothly.

"How about Aiko? It means 'love child.' Though I don't think this child loves me. He keeps kicking me in the face."

"I like Ichigo." I laughed as the baby gave another kick.

"Strawberry? You're just asking for him to be picked on. Especially if he has your hair."

"Beside what it means, I like it. It's different."

"Ichiro? My first born son."

"That has promise, but it's too comon. Do you know how many boys out there are named that?"

"No."

"Me neither, but im sure there are a ton."

Isshin laughed at me, "Why don't we ask the baby? I'm sure he'll kick if he dosen't like it."

"My baby is a..."

Isshin suddenly stood up alert, "Masaki, talk to me baby, you're as pale as a ghost. "

"I'm okay, the baby just kicked me really_really_ hard a second a-oh owe owe! My water-water broke!" Isshin jumped off the bed in a panic. The sheets bloomed scarlet with Masaki's blood. "Ichigo! ISSHIN SAVE OUR BABY! This isn't suppose to happen is it?"

Isshin reacted quickly, ignoreing me completely.. In no time he started up a drip with pain medician and was in his srubs and sterile in seconds. When he told me to push, I pushed, but Kami did it hurt. The epidural drip wasn't helping at all. I flet it all. The contractions were so intense and hardly gave me any time to pepare for the next one. This was like a stomach ache times a million, and my lower back would seize up. Like the muscles would slowly twist harder and harder like a screw until it became unbearable.

"Masaki baby please breath and remeber to push okay. That's it breath for me Ichigo's almost here. Give me one last big long push." Masaki gave it her all and prayed the baby wasn't a still born. "Okay love, he's here. Right in my arms."

"I wanna see him."I heard the

clip of the scissors, but the crying hadn't started. Wasn't a human baby suppose to cry, to take its first breath? I couldn't see the baby in Isshin's arms. Ichigo, my stillborn baby...My heart broke and fell to the floor like some one punched a mirror and just watched the pieces cascade down. Sorrow trampled over those pieces and I cried. I wanted Ichigo like nothing else. I only had him for nine months. Fucking Yhwach! His blood had to be in me. Maternal instincs of the other kind flared inside me like fire. It was hard to fight her off. Why was she reacting anyway? It's not a full moon. A growl tore threw my throat before I could smuther it-like an order, telling my baby to breath. We both wanted Ichigo like nothing else.

"Masaki!" Isshin snapped, "You can't-Ow-he just kicked me in the face and I was giving him CPR. I already got an ungreatful thankless son," he muttered as the sound of Ichigo's cry filled the air.

I laughed and smiled, "Let me hold him."

Isshin looked at me and paled, "You lost to much blood love."

"I just need bed rest Isshin, I'm not human remeber." While he ignored me and went to the freezer for blood. "Boy did you give mommy and daddy a scare. I think you could have killed me." I examined Ichigo from head to toe praying to Kami that he was human. On his head laided damp orange hair like mine and his brown eyes shinned in the light brightly. Useually female Ookamis would give birth in their other form under the full moon. It made the giving birth process a hell of a lot easier to handel and the baby would have been born as a cub. Ichigo wasn't born under theses circumstances, guess that explained the complication. Against all odds the baby and I both survived and he was human just like his father. At least Isshin wouldn't be lonely in his growing old age. Yhwach would never find my baby boy or his fur pelt. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**ANGELHINATA18-I hope you all enjoyed the prologe. Chapters will be longer after this. If this wasn't so intresting I promise it will get better. A Beta is always welcome.**


	2. Getting Away

First** off I have to recommend the new 2013 summer anime ATTACK ON TITAN. I love it! Watch the show on or or whatever. I wouldmlove to right a fanfic about it, but I don't think there is enough publicity on it yet. **

**On another note. I got a ton of following notification, story alerts, and favorites from just a prologue. Not a singel review though. Kinda a let down. If I get a few on this one. I'll have chapter two up by late sunday afternoon. **

**ENJOY!**

**Forgive me on some of the spaceing. When I try to backspace it just deIeats everything else. Please be patient with it until I figure out how to fix it. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mr. Kurosaki, good work in surgery. If it wasn't for you I think that fellow would've be a gonner."

Ichigo ran his hand threw his spiky orange hair and sighed. The surgery was easy enough, but I was in there for eight hours straight. "Anything else I can do to help tonight?"

_Anything to keep me from going back home to that fucker of a dad Ishhin._

"Nope, you saved every life that needed to be save. Why don't you go home you haven't slept since yesterday. Inoue-chan and I can check on your patients for you. Speaking of checks, yours is at the front desk."

"I told you Ishida, I don't work for Karakura's Hospital therefore I don't recieve pay."

"As much as you work here you might as well be. There is a door down the hall that could have your name on it and you can make Cheif of Doctors easy in a few years."

"So you want me to have your job?" I smiled.

"You know I never really wanted this after my father retired. Besides, I want to help Orihime start her bakery." Ishida smiled like he always did when thinking about Inoue-chan. Those two got married as soon as we graduated from highschool. I didn't expect to be the best man either since our first encounter together was really akward.

"I gotta go Isshida. Got a clinic to run. Tell the wife I look forward to my basket of fresh bread."

* * *

The sun broke threw the horizon as I walked threw the door to the clinic and I yawned. Man did I need a nap, but that was the last thing I need. Coffee-coffee is what I need coffee...and food. Man was I hungry. Pancakes-pancakes and orange juice and beacon. Another yawn welcomed me as I prep the food for two and I added some asprin for my drunk of a dad.

"Old man, breakfast!"

On that note he stummbled down stairs obviously hangovered like every night. Hand press to his head like that was the way to get rid of his hangover. He took the glass I offered him and collasped in his seat without a word to me just like every morning. It was always like this for years. When my mother died, he took care of me, but then I fifteen and the affection just stopped. Isshin began drinking and smoking like crazy and I took care of myself and that bastered. Now here we are; I'm almost twenty-one, morning classes to become an acutal doctor online, clinic by myself for the most part whenever duty calls, and nights when I'm not volenteering at the hospital I'm awake waiting for my dad to come home from the bar.

"I need money," was all he said after I set his plate down.

"It's the first of the month Isshin, I need to pay all the bills, my classes, and supplies for the clinic. You'll have to wait and see if I have anything left."

"I need to pay the bar tab tonight. I can't go back till I do."

"A-Are you fucking kidding me!? You started up a bar tab? I give you money whenever you ask to go drink so you wouldn't have to do that. More than enough to pay for yourself." I groaned and felt the headache of a lifetime pound into my head. "How much do you owe?"

"Twenty-five hundread," he mumbled, but I heard him loud and clear.

The glass in my hand cracked from the strain, a sign that it was time for my yearly vacation. "Ok, I don't even want to know how or why Urahara didn't cut you off sooner. I'll take care of it tonight on my way to the hospital. Im closing the clinic Friday until I get back."

"You can't. It's dangerous"

"Yes, yes it is dangerous for me to stay here in the same room with you. You know where to find me."

Breakfest with my dad was nauseating. He smelled like throw-up, stale alcohol, and cigarettes all roled into one. Not the company I want to keep. _Why do I even give hime what he wants? Oh yeah, that's right. Isshin is the master at playing whith my emotion. If you want piece, give him what he wants. _I finished breakfest, I studied twenty more chapters out of my medical books, paid bills, and did invitory. I pushed back from the clinic's compter and yawned. Three in the afternoon and I was about to drop like one of my patients. Sleep wasn't an option for me, but it was a must if I didn't want to risk killing them in the OR. I clench the bridge of my nose and shut my eye. Only for a few minutes.

* * *

Rukia hummed to the anesthetic animal as it slept. The poor thing had had a collasped lung and a fractured skull until she fixed her right up. The surgery wasn't easy. She was pretty old, but it's my job to save them no matter what; no matter how far gone.

"Rukia! Baby! I finished feading the animals. I don't know why torturing me this with this job. You and I both know none of them like me."

"Well Renji if you would stop putting tatoo on you like a freaking deamon they would never bite you."

"I like my tattoos. They all mean something."

"I'm sure they do baby, but they freak out the animals and I need the help closeing up shop if we want to make it to Ichigo's clinic in time. Who's running the Bamboo's Tatoos?"

"No one. The only thing I can trust those bastereds in doing is making fucking wicked tatoos for our clients."

Rukia walked up to her boyfriend and stood on the tip of her toes seeking a kiss, "Someone is paranoid. "

"I got to be, my shop is in a bad part of town, but with a hellof a lot of clientell. It's all about the business, now can we go? I look forward to this trip every year."

"First, give your Bunny a kiss."

* * *

Camping. Every year I go whenever staying with my dad felt like I had a fucking noose around my neck. Renji and Rukia were what I needed too. Always had a great time with them. Renji and I always went hunting and Rukia would cook the kill. Kind of strange since she devotes her life to saving animals. Young adults fresh out of highschool wouldn' normaly domthings like this, but the clubbing came later. I needed relacation not loud music.

"Ichigo!"

I lifted my head from packing and winced from Renji's loud voice, but I smiled acually happy to see a face that was happy and not unconcious. Not far behind Renji was Rukia. She was small, had a smile that could calm the savage in any beast, and was just likeable though she had a temper when called out of her name. "You are in my house without knocking again because?"

"Kurosaki when you give someone a key permission is not needed."

"I gave that to Ruki."

"She's not your bestfriend!"

"She acually works here from time to time. Which is why she needs a key!"

"_She _is right here and Renji stop stealing my keys. We just got here and you two are already in each others face over something stuipd. Geez Ichigo, sleep much?" Rukia spoke.

"Yeah, what's with the bags under your eyes. I haven't seen you this restless since entrance exams for college."

I had to let loose another yawn before I could answer them both. "Im just bitting off more than I can chew. With no help from Isshian, I keep forgetting that I'm human and not a machine. "

"Well, now we know not to let you drive. You just about done here?" Renji asked me.

"Yeah, just need to get a coat. The mountains get chilly at night. I'll be right back. Bring my stuff to the truck for me?"

"Sure thing. Baby, don't touch a thing, your man's got this."

Rukia laughed and my heart skiped a few beats, "What a gentalman," was all she said.

Passing by Rukia was a challange; it always was. In highschool we were very into each other, but her damn brother was a control freak and I'm sure he hatted my guts. I had...issues. So I broke it off before one of us got hurt. My dad seemed to make it his personal mission for me not to date. I'm glade she's with Renji. _No you're not. Everytime you see them together you get twisted jealousy._ When I came home only abuse waited for me. Not the physical kind, that didn't cut deep enough for him.

As I decended into the basement, the darker lighting matching my mood perfectly. I killed my mother. Isshin made sure I knew how much I almost killed my mother as she gave birth to me. But that wasn't what killed her. According to Isshin my mother did something that branded her has a tratior so she could have me. Eventually, they found her and killed her viciousy. At least someone loved me unconditionally. Whenever Isshin got really waisted, he'd shout throughout the house that he should have killed me when he had the chance. Then maybe his wife would still be alive. _Fucking asswhole. Why do I even still live with him? Kami, I really have to stop putting myself in thease moods. _

"Kurosaki, if you don't hurry your ass up, Rukia and I are going to leave you here high and dry!"Renji shouted from the stair.

"Still looking!" I shouted back.

Yawning, I walked around looking for the box labeled jackets. I didn't see the point in keeping them in my room. In winter all I tended to wear thick thermals and the occasional light jacket when it snowed or rained. The thick ones where down here collectiong dust and getting old. Another yawne, causeing me to inhale deeply. Stiffening, my head snapped to the right near the furnace that heated the house. It wasn't on, but something smelled off and foul like burned rotting meat. Whatever it was made me want to lurch and my skin crawl and itch feriously. Inside my chest, my heart pounded against my ribcage like a convicted felon. Whatever it was didn't belong down here. Impulsively I walked over to what ever had me on edge. _It's nothing Ichigo, you're just sleep deprived. Hallucination are a symptom. So why dose it feel like I'm in danger. _When I steped over a box I saw what apparently was driving me mental. I might as well be insane. On the floor was a black fur coat!_ What the hell is wrong with me. _I rubbed me eyes and sighed. _Guess I better sleep if I want to keep my sanity. _I picked up the jacket. The fur was thick and clean and that was odd. It didn't belong to me, too big to be something a female could wear somthat ruled out mom, and I didn't buy it for Isshin. He'd probably just throw up on it or try and sale it.

Oddly I felt compled to wear it and burn it at the same time. The smell was gone, but I still felt paralized with fear and strange enought...a need to wear it. I moved my hands over the hood. I almost dropped the thing in shock, this wasn't a fur jacket, it was wolf skin. My fingers ran over the ears, and the empty eyes sockets. _This can't be real skin it's shaped like a jacket. There are buttons, pockets, and even sleeves. Where's the tag?_

Out of nowhere a hand landed on my shoulder causing me to jump. "What the fuck has your attenchen Ichigo? You got a jacket, a really wicked looking one if I might add; we're waisting daylight," Renji spoke.

I let my self me dragged away by my best friend with a jacket I suddenly felt very attached.

My grip was tight and for whatever reason I think it had a tight hold on me.

* * *

Yhwach sat in his office glareing at everything and nothing at the same time. Tomorrow was the first full moon in months and again he was reminded that he would not be able to Shift. Again reminded of the embarrassment of being stripped of his pelt and by whom. I'm the king of Ookamis and I haven't properly led my children in nearly twenty-one years! Too long I've been denied my birthright! Damn Masaki fucking Kurosaki!

A knock came from the door, "Enter."

"Your Majesty," kneeled Ishida Uryu, "Kurosaki Ichigo has decided to to go on his yearly trip. He still shows no signs of an Ookami nor has he mentchend anything about a wolf's pelt."

My hands slamed down threw my desk in anger crushing it into pieces of wood. I saw red. I wanted to rip some damn human's throat open and gorge in their blood and flesh. Every year it was getting harder and harder to believe that my wolf was still alive. I stood up from my smashed desk and inhaled and smiled. I had to give Ishida credit. He didn't smell of fear and held still in his bow. Absolute loyality, that was all I asked of my children. "You know what to do. Report back in as soon as you get back."

"Yes Your Majesty." Ishida stood from his kneel and walked out without another word.

I sat back in my chair and watched the servants place a new desk in front of me. Soon i'll have you bleeding to death under me like your mother Ichigo Kurosaki-my son born in darkness.

* * *

**R&R ANGELHINATA18.**


	3. Hunting

**A/N-Sorry for the late chapter. I'll try and have the next out ASAP ENJOY R&R**

**Only two reviews so im trying to kick up the story. **

* * *

Chapter 2

"Can you believe he slept through the whole fourteen hour drive Rukia? Even I, the master of laziness can't do that. I'm jelious."

"Will you hush Renji. We both know Ichigo's life is sorta hellish at the moment and he hasn't been sleeping well. I feel bad for him. Sometimes when I'm volenteering, I have to drug him to get him some sleep. Give him a break."

"Rukia!" I glared at her. "And if you'd accadently kill my best friend?"

"Will you ssshhhh,"she whispered feriously, "those nightmares are killing him, Renji. Ichigo needs to sleep. I had no choice. You would do it too if you saw him about to snap. One time he was working on some punk with a needle because he needed stitches. He kept trying to start another fight with the guy I was working on who got him there in the first place. Ichigo kept trying to get him to calm down and shut the hell up, but he wouldn't listen. There was some crashing noises. I ran in and Ichigo had the delinquent against the wall with one hand, and a bloody needle to his eye. I'm sure you would have done the same."

I whistled in awe. Damn, never seen or heard Ichigo act like that before. "What I don't understand, is why he won't put Isshin in rehab or just stay with us. I know we had to ask more than a million times already."

"He has his reason. We should respect them and not but in."

"I love that you're so careing Rukia, but seriously you know Isshin takes it too far sometimes and you already do that with the illegal injections. Remeber Ichigo almost died because of him. The damn bastered should be lucky I wasn't old enough at the time to beat the shit out of him."

"I remeber Renji," she paused for a bit as if trying to figure out if she should share so much, "it's just that Ichigo feels that he owes his dad."

"For what? He's a shitty dad. All im saying is that if he gets drunk like that again, he's going to try it again. He's going to have more fire arm this time because Ichigo is bigger then him. We should be there for him if it happens."

"And if it dosen't?" Rukia challanged.

"Who knows," Renji sigh, "Do you want to stay in the car tonight or sleep under the stars with me? This may be the only time we have left together until he wakes up. We can pitch his tent and leave him in here. We just have to make sure you don't start anything you can't finish. You're the one that has to be quiet," I teased.

"If you don't shut the hell up, you'll be the one sleeping by yourself,"Rukia hissed.

I was dreaming again. That didn't make the things I dreamt about less ture and feel less really. He was the hunter and I would always be his prey. When he gets a hold of me, he _**will**_ eat me up and just spit me out like I was worthless and do it all over again. Knowing all too well I couldn't fight back; if I ran for help no one would believe me. I was hideing in my dad's refrigerator where he stores the blood. My heartbeat was running away from me and I couldn't seem to get enough air between my chocking sobes to catch up with my raceing heart. The added blood loss was in no way helpful.

"Your mother was so beautiful." Isshin's voice ranged out cleary. Which made me rethink that the bastered wasn't drunk at all, "She had hair just like yours. She wanted to have you more than anything. Her father didn't approve of us because I was human. He vowed revenge against your mother because she did what she felt was necessary so we could have you without fear towards your life. IF SHE HADN'T DONE WHAT SHE DID! MASAKI WOULD BE ALIVE!"

The sound of a gun shot went off in the house. I bit down on my hand to keep my sobes from giving me away, but I was so scared. I was only elevn years old and Isshin was a monster when he started drinking past his limit. What did I do to deserve this?

"You were growing so well inside her. No complication-that was until she went into labor. There was too much blood. The room reeked with it and your mother was loosening her light-so pale. You were dead when you came into this world. I got the fluid out your lungs and started CPR. You weren't responding to anything I did-that was until your mother Changed and growled. Thus, Ichigo Kurosaki was born and a few days later HE found her and killed her! I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU DIE!

Another gun shot closer went off. He was going to fine me! Somehow Isshin always found me. I wanted my mom like I always did because I knew she would protect me. I didn't bother to hide the sounds of my crys. Isshin was too drunk to gain any of his since of reality. Had to be drunk to come up with some crap like this. The cuts from his blade was too deep. The punches he threw left me sore and blue. My hiding place was only sending me to an early grave from the cold.

"Don't worry son, daddy hears you, I'm going to make it go away like a good father."

I swollowed the bile in my throat and glared at the door where his voice came from with so much hate. I cursed Isshin for the shit he put me threw everytime he got drunk. I was sick of the beatings. I wasn't sure if it was the blood that surrounded me that made me see red or the anger, but I wanted to see Isshin in pain.

_Cast off your fear._

I can't. What can I do against a gun aimed at my chest?

_Look forward._

I can't he's there waiting for me.

_Go forward._

_Stand still and you will age._

_Hesitate and you will die._

The door was flung opened. The gun barrel pointed at my chest went off and I spurng free from the freezer, with a black pelt, fangs, and claws all begging to be plunnged deep into Isshins body til he bled as heavily as rain.

I woke up clenching my chest from were the bullet flew threw my chest when I was younger. Even though the wound had long since healed, it pulsed in pain like it was yesterday. Anger still heated my blood and my hatred for my father was refreshed. Groaning, I stretched out on the seat and yawned. I felt better then I had in months, but that last part of that dream was new. Everytime it ended with Isshin shooting me in the chest and leaving me in the freezer till he sobered up and started operating on me apologizing the whole damn time. And that animalistic voice that drove the need to kill Isshin? Where the hell did that come from? The pleasure of ripping intoIsshin's warm fleshy throat gave me such pleasure and the blood spraying into my mouth as I bit down. _I think im going to be sick._ I thought as my stomache rolled._ Kami, why is it so hot in here? The trucks not even on. _I grabe the tail of my shirt getting ready to strip till I saw what I had on. I was wearing the fur coat, even the hood was on my head. _Okay. I could have sworn this was in the trunk of the truck._

"Rukia? Renji? Did one of you put this coat on me?" I called out as I left the truck.

Renji froze mid thrust into Rukia, "Kami! Ichigo! Will you give a guy some warning? Fuck I was so close?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia shrieked.

"Oh ew Renji! You have our tents pitched up? Why would you two do it out for everyone to see in the cold?"

"The cold wasn't the problem Ichigo," Rukia hissed.

"Yeah, Okay, I'm going to go that way. Please be under a roof when I get back"

I walked away slightly irritated. They could have statred a fire and hunted for food instead of fucking. One rule on this trip was to hunt for food and live off the land; no store bought food. There was a hot spring near by and a cabin a few miles away if needed for emergencies. _Shit, I forgot my traps and knife._ This was going to be tough. Serching for food was going to be a pain I the ass. Forgetting to eat was a terrible habbit and I'm paying for it with immense hunger pains. It's too chilly for anything that grew to be edible so that rulled out serching for berries, the water would be too cold for handfishing so that was out of the question, and it would bea headache trying to catch anything bigger than a rabbit. I pulled the hood on tighter. Maybe if I looked like a wolf, I could think like one and hunt. I laughed at myself. _There's no fucking way I will catch anything with my hands!_

Sighing, I stopped woundering around and set down on a tree root and closed. I breathed out and watched my breath swirl around in the air. This was perfect. I wouldn't have to deal with Isshin for a few days and I could relax. I thought about the last time I had sex or been irrisponsible teen. That was with Inoue-chan before she was with Four Eyes in highschool...after Rukia. Renji on top of her flashed through my mind and I did the strangest thing. I bared my teeth and growled at nothing, but I was suddenly unbelievably pissed. Opening my eyes-threw the wolf's eyes, I saw the moon and without warning felt like I was being stabbed. I winced and tried to pull up my sleeve to see what bit me, but it wouldn't budge. In fact, that only seem to make the pain worse. I gasped trying to handel the pain. Looking again, this time I was bleeding, and the veins in my wrist were turning black! I tried to pull the jacket off to no aleave-the hood wasn't budgeing.

"What the fuck is-"

I choke on the words as air became loss to me as did my thoughts. The coat got tighter, but it felt like it was digging gorges into my skin and melting into my bones. Without warning the hood suddenly stretched over my face on it's own. I curled in on the pain not able to see and when I was finally able to my gaze was at the moon again and I blacked out wishing for help.

Ishida Uruyu watched, Kurosaki intently all night. He aimlessly walked around for a bit and then just set under a tree. Resisting the urge to Shift had my skin burning, and I wouldn't be able to hunt until they went to sleep. As much as I'd love to rip I to a humans throat at the momment, I didn't want it to be thease guys. I went to school with them; it'd be akward.

The only abnormal thing Kurosaki did was growled very feriously and that was what had my attenchen. For years I did this same routine and even worked with him and he's only shown agression normal to that of human. Ookamis' s were born not turned. I looked closer at the coat that protected Kurosaki from the cold. Every so often it would twitch, but that could have just been movement from his breathing. I opened myself up to the lure of the moon and sniffed the air. The fur pelt was a wolf's. That I noticed right away, but I didn't want to call His Majesty without hard facts. One deep pull from the air and I had my answer.


End file.
